Fantasías
by Lenayuri
Summary: Después del enfrentamiento de la piscina, John comienza a tener cierto tipo de sueños con el consultor criminal (y no son precisamente de muerte y destrucción). [Johniarty]


**Fantasías**

Tu vida se podría catalogar como algo sumamente _interesante, excitante_. Desde los extraños casos sin resolver que le llegaban al Detective Consultor –alias tu compañero de apartamento– hasta el hecho de que te hayan secuestrado para darle una lección al detective. ¿Quién en su sano juicio…? Bien, tal vez olvidas un punto importante en todo aquello. ¡Esos dos idiotas no tienen buen juicio! ¡Están locos! Es como si sus mentes conectaran de una forma ridícula y extraordinaria, de tal manera que un _simple mortal_ como tú jamás entenderías.

Tú tampoco entendías tu mente _simplona_.

¿Cómo es que habías terminado, exactamente, interponiéndote entre Moriarty y Sherlock? Claro, muchos pueden catalogarlo como fidelidad a un amigo, a un compañero… pero Sherlock no es nada de eso, por mucho eres su asistente, nada más.

Y Moriarty… él era caso aparte. Es un asesino, un enfermo, un maldito demonio que te había metido en un auto y te llevó a quién-sabe-dónde para hablarte durante horas y horas sobre lo que pensaba hacerte y hacerle a Sherlock, claro, todo esto contigo vendado y amordazado. Juraste haber escuchado ya esa voz pero nada parecía conectar en tu cerebro. ¿Quién, quién?

Oh, pero eso no fue todo. En algún punto de su _visita_ comenzaste a sentir manos en tu cuerpo, manos que iban y venían por tu espalda y pecho… estaban colocándote una bomba; reconocerías los sonidos donde fuera. Y luego de eso, habías sido llevado a otro lado, donde te colocaron una especie de intercomunicador y un gran abrigo, más parecido a una chamarra para ocultar lo que tenías pegado al cuerpo.

La voz aterciopelada y predadora en tu oído te hablaba diciéndote que pronto el juego terminaría y tú serías parte del espectáculo, que Sherlock no te había dicho todo y que estaría ahí pronto. No quisiste creerlo, aunque claro, también estaba claro que a pesar de todo, el detective trabajaba mejor solo y obviamente no iba a compartir todo contigo, no era su creencia.

Pero todo se resume a esto.

Sherlock llegó con los planos en la pendrive como Moriarty dijo, apareciste frente a Sherlock diciendo lo que el otro loco te ordenaba, Moriarty se presentó, hubo palabras, acercamientos, intentaste salvar a Sherlock –pobremente, por cierto–, fuiste llamado mascota, Moriarty se fue, Sherlock te quitó los explosivos, Moriarty regresó, recibió una llamada y luego… se fue nuevamente, jurándole algo retorcido a Sherlock y mirándote de soslayo.

¿Qué rayos había sido aquello?

Y ahora, despierto a las dos de la madrugada, con una erección demasiado dolorosa como para ignorarla piensas en que tu vida no puede estar más jodida. ¿Acaso estabas loco? ¿En serio, esos sueños? ¡Con él! Probablemente era algo parecido al síndrome de Estocolmo pero… ¡no! Definitivamente no albergabas ningún sentimiento positivo hacia la persona, ente, demonio, idiota consultor criminal con el que habías soñado esa noche. Mucho menos con el que habías soñado mientras le hacías… tomando su… y luego él… con su boca… ¡no! ¡Por el amor de…! ¡No eres gay!

Es cuando tu erección te recuerda que debe ser atendida, por lo que te diriges al baño. Ya no puedes con aquello, en serio que no. Ya van más de dos semanas que sueñas cosas que… ¡y con Moriarty! Has intentado olvidarte de eso con algunas citas pero _misteriosamente_ éstas nunca llegan a la cita –cosa extraña, porque Sherlock no ha interferido. Abriendo la llave del agua piensas en cosas para ayudarte con tu _problema_.

Imaginas piernas largas y esbeltas, de algún todo rosa que se prensan a tu cintura mientras penetras con placer y deleite. Pero no te gusta mucho esa pose, así que mentalmente la cambias. Ahora su está boca abajo, penetras nuevamente y vuelves a embelesarte con esas piernas, subes por la columna vertebral que se contrae mientras embistes, sacando gemidos roncos de tu garganta –realmente intentas ahogar tus gemidos para no despertar a nadie, pero en tu imaginación haces eso y más–, sigues subiendo y observas una maraña de cabello negro… ¡y comienza a moverse más rápido contra ti! El orgasmo está por llegar, cerca… cerca… oh, la fantasía es casi tan real que dejas salpicar tu semen por la pared del baño; aún no abres los ojos y es cuando te das cuenta de que tu fantasía es muy parecido a uno de los sueños que has tenido… y sí, el cuerpo debajo de ti es, ni más ni menos, James Moriarty.

Oh, mierda.

La erección, a pesar de haber eyaculado con maestría, decide retraerse al darte cuenta con quién habías fantaseado. Incluso estabas pálido, según el espejo.

¿Qué carajos te estaba pasando?

.

Días más, días menos y tus ojeras ya podían competir con las de un celador; de verdad, aquello ya no era sano. Incluso has pensado en volver a ir al psicólogo con tal de dejar de tener esos sueños que… ¡otra vez no!

Estabas en horario de consulta, de hecho, y con solo pensar en los sueños muy húmedos que has tenido cierta parte de tu anatomía despierta y debes ir inmediatamente a solucionar el problema. ¡Eso ya es el colmo! No es sano lo sabes.

Te había sucedido en casa incontables ocasiones, tres veces mientras cenaban en Angelo's y en la clínica… ya no podías ver a los demás a la cara sin sonrojarte.

En el 221B no era muy diferente, cada noche, cada maldita noche soñabas con él, con cosas que le harías, cómo lo castigarías… el sólo pensamiento de defenderte diciéndote a ti mismo que no eras gay te hacía reír. ¿Cómo llamarías entonces a esos sueños? ¡Era un criminal!

Y si Sherlock se había dado cuenta o no, no te interesaba. Poco podía hacer el señor sin-sentimientos ante tu problema mental, porque definitivamente estabas enfermo mentalmente; aquellas imágenes no podías ser normales.

Después del encuentro con La Mujer y sus incansables presiones para darte a entender que Sherlock y tú eran pareja –sí, claro; como si señor-sin-corazón si quiera viera a alguien de esa manera, o al menos creíste que la mujer frente a ti podría catalogarse como 'una posible' para Sherlock–, después del caso de Baskerville y su perro demoniaco creíste que probablemente tu problema había mermado. Los sueños ya no estaban presentes en tus noches ni en tus días, y las fantasías se habían ido.

¡Eras libre al fin!

Y luego, el tema de la falsa credibilidad de Sherlock llegaba a su apogeo; volviste a enfrentarte a Moriarty.

Pero esta vez no te dejarías engatusar por él, esta vez defenderías a tu amigo –autodenominado por él mismo– de ese demente.

Nada te había preparado para lo que vendría.

La muerte de Sherlock.

Y sumido en la tristeza y la depresión por haber perdido al detective, bajaste la guardia.

Una tarde en la que visitabas la tumba de Sherlock, sin nadie a tu rededor más que el viento y las demás tumbas ocurrió.

Habías sido secuestrado nuevamente, sólo para que Londres se despidiera de tu presencia para siempre.

Moriarty no estaba tan muerto como creían.

Fuiste sedado y trasladado a un lugar apartado, no sabías ni siquiera si aún seguías en Londres –y no eras un experto en geografía como para adivinar el lugar exacto en el que te encontrabas–.

James estaba frente a ti, observándote con su porte elegante y su sonrisa presuntuosa.

Moriarty te ofreció muchas cosas, las cuales todas y cada una negaste y despreciaste, ganándote un golpe por cada negativa. El dolor alimentaba tu espíritu guerrero, ese que te gritaba que no te rindieras, que podrían salir adelante.

Lamentablemente, el estado mental en el que estabas no te permitió comprender bien lo que esa voz te gritaba. Tu fuerza se vio penetrada por las hábiles manos del consultor criminal, tu boca –que en ese momento tenía sabor a óxido por tu sangre– era depravadamente invadida por la lengua del que una vez fue el enemigo de Sherlock.

Estabas dolorido, cansado y débil por la falta de comida –no que te mataran de hambre, pero te negaste a comer nada– por lo que ya no te importaba lo que hicieran contigo.

Gran error.

Convertirte, de una u otra forma, en la _mascota_ del consultor criminal había sido una de las más placenteras situaciones que jamás hubieras vivido.

Tus sueños y fantasías no se comparaban en nada con la realidad de poseer aquel cuerpo lascivo, marcarlo, castigarlo, vengarte por todos y cada uno de aquellas personas inocentes que murieron por su mano, por haberte consumido en vida ante la muerte de tu amigo y al final, por tenerte ahí, vaya a saber Dios dónde, disfrutando de los placeres de la carne que juraste y perjuraste jamás probar.

James Moriarty era la tentación hecha hombre y no ibas a desaprovechar lo que te estaban dando en bandeja de plata, no es como si el moreno se quejara de lo que le haces. Y sí, tal vez eres un poco como él al disfrutar de sus gemidos de placer cuando lo penetras sin consideración, volviéndolo loco del placer y del dolor a partes iguales.

Probablemente te has vuelto un maldito, pero amabas serlo.

Y por retorcido que pareciera, estabas llegando a amar a ese maldito bastardo que ahora está jadeando de placer debajo de ti.

Y pensar, que todo había comenzado con esos sueños húmedos hace ya tanto tiempo.

Qué ironía.


End file.
